The Biggest Mistake Is
by MouseyWolf
Summary: Loosely based on the discontinued fic: King's Cross by Apollo Wake. Fox's biggest secret in life has been discovered, and in a fit of confusion and fear, he leaves his home. However, something keeps him tethered to his neighborhood, his best friend. As he searches his soul for what he truly wants and how he truly feels, Fox comes to learn what the biggest mistake truly was.
1. Me

On a cold winter day under a gnarled oak, Fox whimpered, at that painful intersection where one to hurt to be happy and to numb to be hurt. Fox curled up weakly, the snow landing on his grey fur. His steaming tears melting the snow only to refreeze upon impact, he whimpered out a quiet plea "Dad... I'm sorry..." But no matter how sorry Fox was, he couldn't deny who he was, how he felt, it was impossible. It had been a good day, breakfast with "dad", checking in to see if there was an opening on the Police Academy waiting list, and then he planned to go hang out with King. But, that all came to a crashing halt with one small question, a question from his friend Bino; "What's this book?".

 _That book._

The one book Fox never wanted anyone to see, a small leather bound notebook, his journal. Fox recorded every important thought he had in that book, ranging from his kidnapping to meeting King, every small thing he deemed important, and often secret, was in it, and Bino was reading it. Fox tried to grab it, to keep his secrets just that, but Bino had already started skimming. Bino dropped the book, and looked over at the desperate husky, smirking. "Just you wait till the guys hear this, right buddy?" Bino snarled, Fox instantly knew what he had learned. "Try not to hit on me okay? See you later princess".

Within in the hour, Fox had been voted out of the Good Ol' Dogs club, ostracized by his friends, and become a strange laughingstock. The only shame Fox had managed to avoid was seeing his dad. He knew that his dad wouldn't approve, he had often heard him say terrible things about homosexuals, and he wasn't going to stick around to hear it thrown at him by somebody he loved. So in a panicked rush, Fox packed a small bag with his closest belongings and fled his comfortable warm home. Now he was sitting under a tree far from his house, quietly sobbing over his life, which now lay before him in shambles.

Fox wondered where he could go, who would take him in after all this. Fido? Maybe, he was in an unconventional relationship after all, but then Bino would be over a lot, and he was not ready for that. Peanut and Grape seemed nice enough, but then again, they got a lot of visitors, and right now he didn't want to be visited by anyone. His mind kept wandering to one option, but it was the one he was most afraid to take. King. King himself was pretty reclusive, and the wolves would leave Fox well enough alone, by all means it should have been the obvious course of action, heck, it was the obvious action, but Fox couldn't. He had already lost so many people he loved over this, and he'd much rather not be in the front row seats of watching his best friend follow suit.

Shaking the thought from his mind, Fox looked up aimlessly, the twisting branches of the tree caked in snow. He always loved snowy weather, so peaceful and pure, but today he didn't feel either. His head was spinning a mile a minute, and pure was not something that seemed out of reach. His sexuality didn't feel wrong to him, but to a lot of those close to him, that was another story. Never before had Fox felt so alone, so pitiful.

Watching the snow flutter down, Fox pondered the situation he was in, not sure what he should do. All Fox knew he wanted was to redo this day, bury that book in the backyard and never look at it again. But even that wasn't true, he had grabbed the small book on his way out. Sighing, he opened the small book to the last entry, and sadly read it to himself. After doing so, Fox shakily stood up from his spot, closing the book. He knew what he had to do. Odds are he would have wound up hurt, or even devastated, but, Fox knew he'd only feel worse if he didn't see his best friend one more time. Fox hugged the journal wistfully, he couldn't blame the book for his troubles, but himself, he left the book out, and he wrote the confessions down. As Fox walked down the snow covered grass, he mulled over one entry in particular.

 _"I met a dog today... his name is King. He was kind of weird, but then again who isn't weird here? After a kind of awkward greeting, we played with my squeaky bone for over an hour. He was far more fun than Bino, and didn't complain when he lost either. I thought this was shaping up to be a terrible year, I mean I almost died a few months back... but days like today give me a lot of hope. I mean, a dog like King is rare, he seems like he has something that hurts him, but at the same time he's moving on with it, awkwardly, but he's moving on. Kinda like me... I'm not implying he likes guys but... something's chewing at him. I wish I could talk with someone about these... feelings... maybe King... Well, we just met, so it's best to not focus on it... even if he is kind of cute. Y'know, I get the feeling that if you could talk, you'd laugh at me... so... shut up Journal."_


	2. You

King yawned sleepily, closing the paperback and setting it on his cluttered nightstand. "Next time, pick a more interesting book..." he muttered to himself. King sat up, stretching his small arms and yawning again. The small corgi had a terrible eye when it came to books, and he had started to amass a small library of books from the clearance section of the local bookstore. King checked the clock, it was a little past noon already, and Fox was still nowhere to be seen. Fox was never late for their little get togethers, and Fox had promised he'd be over by 11. However, King just wrote this off as him being caught up with something important, and decided that while he was waiting, he might as well tidy up a bit.

King managed to make his bed and pick up some of the loose garbage in his room, but then problems started to present themselves. His size prevented him from gaining any reach on anything, so if something was far under his bed or somehow above a few feet, King couldn't touch it. This was somewhat discouraging, but King just wrote it off as less work for him. Chuckling to himself, he took a quick break and got himself some kibble to eat for lunch. He had always had a taste for the stuff, even before his life started to turn around for the better, and if anything its only gotten better. Munching on the dry food, King noticed that he had made a small mess of crumbs that he at the very least could clean up. After searching for a vacuum cleaner, he soon learned that corgis were just not to handle a Hoover. Giving the clunky cleaning tool a kick, King flopped back onto his bed, rubbing his now sore paw, knowing that Miles would probably handle it eventually. Giving up on his venture in cleaning, King sighed, hoping his friend would arrive soon.

A few hours passed, King lazily moped around his room, checking the clock almost every ten minutes. He could accept that Fox got busy, but for this long? It seemed unlike him to do so, he'd at least stop by for a minute to tell King he couldn't stay. Not even television was interesting enough to keep his mind off of the fun he _wanted_ to be having with Fox. Around 4, King heard a knock at the door and bounded towards it. Usually he'd let the wolves handle the greeting, but not only were they out doing... something, King didn't think he'd want to know what, but he also wanted to see his friend as soon as possible. Hopping up to fling open the door, King was greeted by... Fido?

The police dog instantly looked down at the confused corgi, waving weakly. "Hey King, have you seen Fox anywhere today?" Fido asked, peering into the living room. King shook his head adamantly, instantly realizing something wrong had to have happened. Fido cursed to himself, something that King had never seen the normally calm dog do, and he'd seen him angry up close and personal. King shook that memory from his mind as soon as he thought of it, not wanting to reminisce on the "old days". Turning his head back up to the taller dog, King gulped. Fido didn't look to good, his eyes were bloodshot and he didn't even manage to put on a smile today.

"Is everything okay with Fox?" King asked nervously.

"I dunno.. his father reported him missing earlier today, we at first assumed he'd gone off to play somewhere, you know like with Bino" Fido replied, a pensive look on his face. Something deep inside King was a little offended that _he_ wasn't the first person they thought Fox was possibly with, but he let it go, focusing on the more important issue. "Bino said that he was with him earlier, but hasn't seen him since 10 in the morning, we've checked just about every place we know he likes to visit, so now we're going to organize an actual search."

 _"A search..."_ King thought to himself, flashing back to the last time this was necessary. The look on Fido's face said it all, he was already thinking that there was another kidnapping. No matter how much King wanted to push the thought out of his head again, he just couldn't, this was almost like some sick twist of fate, as if he hadn't experienced enough of those already. "I'm gonna keep a look out for him, I'll tell you the moment I hear anything" said King quietly, worries setting in quickly. Fido thanked the corgi and walked back out into the snow covered cul-de-sac. Fido's normally confident stride was a more somber walk, King could see him radio in to the station, and even though he couldn't hear it, he could already guess what the content of the call was.

King stumbled onto the couch, burying his face in his paws. His best friend was missing, possibly in danger, and he had no idea what to do. If he were looking on himself, he'd probably have been shocked that he was getting so emotional. Only a few years ago he wouldn't have cared that some dog was in trouble, but now he was on the verge of tears. Fox had become important to him, and now that there was a chance that he might not see him again; King didn't want to think about it. King also thought back to Fido, how upset he looked, how desperate. Guilt twinged deep inside of him, he knew that this wasn't the first time Fido must have felt this kind of stress. Quietly contemplating his life and Fox, King sat there on the couch for some time, not crying, but emotionally shut down for the time being. After what one could interpenetrate as an eternity, a soft knock echoed from the front door. King's ears instantly perked up, and he slowly went to open the front door.

And here King thought Fido had looked bad, but the miserable Husky standing on his porch just looked pitiful. The fur on his face was matted from tears, he was rubbing his eyes constantly, and looking around constantly. "F-Fox!" King stammered out "What happened? Fido is looking for you! He thinks you're in trouble!" Fox winced right when he heard this, sniveling quietly. "Never mind that..." King backtracked, grabbing Fox's paw, pulling him into the home. Blushing, Fox bounced onto the couch, not sure what to say, if anything. King instantly went to the phone and called the police station, asking for Fido. After a few minutes of waiting, Fido started talking, and after King explained what had just happened, the police dog asked for Fox. Almost like he'd been sentenced to death, Fox took the phone and went into the bathroom with it, telling Fido what had happened. Every word hurt, he didn't want to come out at all, and especially not like this. Fido was quiet as he listened to the younger dog, a faint yet audible growl escaping from his line when Bino's name was mentioned.

"I'll be sure to talk with Bino about this... situation." said Fido after some time

"Th-there's no need..." Fox mumbled quietly, yet Fido was having none of it.

" _Yes_ there is, even if you don't want to pursue harassment and slander charges, my little brother still crossed a line, and I'm going to be sure he knows that"

"Okay... Is that all officer?"

"Um... yes, just... stay with King for the time being, I think it'd be for the best" Fido replied, slightly caught off guard by such a formal and dry question from the usually eager dog. "And, remember, just because people know about... this... it's not the end of the world."

"Are you sure?" Fox looked at his face in the bathroom mirror, and he sure looked like he'd been through the end of the world.

"Yes I'm sure." the other dog replied candidly "I may not be gay Fox, but I keep a secret too buddy, one that I'm sure not ready to share. But if it did come out, I'm sure that me and Sa- Er... never mind about that last part. Just know this Fox, things will get better. This was a big mistake, but every mistake can be fixed"

"I hope so... but to be honest... I'm not sure, not at all"

"Be safe Fox, for me, and for yourself"

"Goodbye Fido... and, I'll try to be safe." Fox hung up after that, setting the phone on the counter, and for what seemed like the hundredth time today, Fox cried.

 _"Dear Journal,_

 _I'm so... angry. I want to scream right now. Bino is sometimes the biggest jerk in the world, I mean tonight is a key example if I've ever seen one. I introduce King to them, he's having fun for once with someone besides me... and then, boom. King's face was covered in catnip, and Bino was grinning like a massive jerk. And then King went nuclear... I've never seen anyone that mad. He starts cursing and yelling, and then just storms out. I wanted to follow him, to comfort him, but he told me_ _ **no**_ _. So I just stood there and watched him walk away in tears. The worst thing is... I don't know who I'm mad at more Bino or me. Yeah, Bino was the one who did that to King... but who told him to come tonight? Me. If I had just left well enough alone, King wouldn't have gotten embarrassed and angry. I hope I can make things up to him somehow... maybe if he wriggles away from his owner tomorrow... I can apologize. I'm sorry to admit this, but I kinda... beat Bino up a bit... well a lot a bit. But can you blame me? Wait, why am I asking you? You're a journal, you aren't a person!"_

 **Next Day's Entry**

 _"Dear Journal,_

 _He hugged me... He hugged me!"_


	3. Caring

After leaving the bathroom and giving King back the phone, Fox crumpled onto the couch. The sullen husky let out a long sigh, wiping the last of the most recent batch of tears from his eyes. "Fido said I should... st-stay with you for now" Fox said, looking over at the fidgety corgi across from him.

"Huh?" King asked, his ears twitching "Why couldn't you just stay at your home...? I think your dad would want to know you're okay." Fox whimpered again, he would love to just run to his dad and hug him, but he knew it wasn't a possibility, not anymore. King noticed how that question had stressed his friend and instantly backtracked. "Well don't worry buddy, you can stay as long as you need, and we'll get whatever this mess is sorted out soon enough. Fox didn't know how to feel about King right now. Since he had told Fido about the secret just then, odds were that King was the only living thing in Babylon Gardens who didn't know he was gay. It was almost funny, the only person he had ever considered telling was King, but now, everything was so muddled.

Fox had to admit, despite all of this, being with King _was_ pretty nice. King would listen to anything Fox had to say, which would be even better if he had anything to say. So despite the entire evening merely consisting of the two sitting together in practically dead silence, it did wonders on Fox's nerves. After a few hours of just sitting, Fox asked a question. "Could I borrow your cell again?"

"Sure, what for?" King asked in return, scurrying to his room to grab his phone.

"I-I wanted to call Bailey..." Fox replied meekly, thinking of his energetic cousin. Sure, King was a great emotional rock, but if anybody could make him smile, or even laugh, it'd be her. King handed Fox the phone moments later, then started to walk back to his room. "I'll let you have some privacy buddy, I'm gonna go get the room all set up for you to get some sleep tonight." Nodding, Fox punched Bailey's number into the phone, and waited for his beloved cousin to pick up.

"Hey Kingy! What's up?" asked the familiar sounding husky after a few moments.

"Uh... it's actually Fox... I"m borrowing King's phone."

"Awesome, Hiya little cuz!" Bailey giggled "So, what's so important that you needed to call me for, or are you just saying hi?'

"Remember... two summers ago?" Fox asked, wincing already.

"How could I forget? You were crying for like... two hours" Even now, that memory still made Fox blush, he had flubbed up coming out to his cousin pretty bad, and when she didn't instantly show approval, he thought that she was against it entirely. But, by the end of the day, everything was great, he had never felt better, he only wished today was the same.

"Bino found out and... he told everyone... except King and maybe a few others... I dunno the exact details." Bailey was dead silent, she was thinking something, he could tell.

"Tell me everything, beginning to end."

A few minutes later, Fox hung up the cell phone, feeling slightly better with himself. Noises could be heard from behind King's door, and Fox walked over and knocked on it. "Is everything alright King?" Fox asked, putting aside his doubts for a moment.

"Y-yeah!" King yelled back, in a voice that said _"I really hope I don't have to ask you to help."_ Surprisingly, this made Fox chuckle a bit, as he opened the door. King was sitting against the wall, bed sheets draped over him. The corgi blushed "I-I'll need a few more minutes before the bed is ready." Shaking his head, Fox grabbed the sheets from King and proceeding to help make the bed. Within a few moments, Fox had tucked in the final corner, and gave King a short smile. The corgi got up and sat on the bed, thanking Fox for the help. "I guess I should have made sure I didn't pull the sheets off by accident huh?" he asked chuckling, "Anyways, the bed is plenty big, so I think we'd be fine sharing it."

If Fox had been drinking something, he probably would have spat it out in shock. _"If it weren't for earlier today, I'd swear I was dreaming..."_ he thought to himself, nodding awkwardly to King. King smiled, flopping onto the far right side of the bed.

"It's getting a little dark out, and I've been tired all day, so I'm gonna get some shut eye" King muttered, pulling the large comforter over him. "Goodnight buddy, I hope you feel better in the morning..." Fox sat there for a minute, his best friend slowly nodding off. He soon decided he'd have to do it soon enough, so he slid under the covers himself. A deep crimson blush instantly enveloped on Fox's face, the bed was so warm and soft, especially to Fox's side. Snapping his head that direction, he remember that King was sure enough nuzzled into the bed, and awfully close to him too. The bashful husky scooted over a bit, and started to reflect once more, and soon found himself drifting off, thinking of angry dads and cute corgis...

 _"Dear Journal,_

 _Boy... today sure was... interesting. King and I came up to Kansas this week for Thanksgiving, and that should have been the extent of it. Yet today, well... I did something I never thought I'd do. I came out! Not to everybody, I'm not_ _ **that**_ _crazy... but Bailey knows. We were just hanging out, and she asked me why I didn't have a girlfriend. It just poured out, I told her that I liked guys. At first, she just sat there..._

 _Yeah, I cried... a lot. I wouldn't be saying this but... you're a journal so I don't think you'd actually tell anyone. But yeah, I just started bawling. I kinda lost track of time, and when I stopped crying, Bailey was petting my head and telling me it was okay. We chatted for a nice long time after that, she encouraged me to tell more people too... but I dunno. I mean, I could barely come out to my_ _ **cousin**_ _... so how could I do with anybody else? Especially the first person she suggested. King. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to tell him how I feel... but that's just impossible. It'd complicate things... more than they are already._

 _He doesn't mention it to me... but I can tell King has a past, and probably not a very good one. All I know is he moved here with a human named Pete... and that King couldn't stand him. Maybe he'll tell me one day, I'd love to know... so I can maybe help him feel better about it. This is the part where King would call me a hypocrite, or Bailey would just laugh... and I love them for that, I really do... but sometimes, I think that the best response can be none at all... does that make sense? And... I was asking myself by the way, I still know you can't talk journal._

 _Anyways, I think King said that he wanted to go play with squeaky bone by the pond today... and what kind of friend would I be to say no to a guy like that? Will tell more later journal..."_


	4. Contact

_Soft._

 _Warm._

 _Sleepy.  
_  
Those were the first thee thoughts that came to Fox's head as he slowly woke up. Apparently, at some point last night, he had started hugging his pillow close to him. Grinning, Fox gave the extremely warm pillow a soft squeeze, soon becoming lucid enough to realize it was in fact not a pillow, but a small corgi he had been cuddling. Nearly jumping off the bed in shock, Fox pulled out from the cuddle and rolled to the far end of the bed. Fox was blushing again, something he wished he could stop doing, and his heart was pounding. King could have noticed, and then he'd have to explain... everything. Shutting his eyes, Fox tried to get back to sleep, but yet it alluded him.

About ten minutes later, King himself woke up, stretching his petite body as he sat up. "Mornin' Fox..." he yawned, looking over at his friend. Fox looked back over at his friend and smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah... I guess" Fox replied, not quite sure how to answer the question.

"Well, I hope you get a night's sleep tonight as good as mine last night, I slept like a rock"

"Is... that not common for you?" The corgi shifted his gaze down a bit, rubbing the back of his head with his paw.

"It's... well, I've just had a lot going on lately, some nights you just can't shake the thoughts and sleep." he replied, smiling awkwardly. Fox nodded, appreciative of his friend's candor. But at that moment, a twinge of guilt came across the husky. _King_ was sharing a little about what was stressing him, but yet Fox was incapable of doing the same. King got up and offered to make breakfast, an offer that no matter how saw Fox was he'd never refuse. Once King had gone to get some food, Fox pulled out his journal and scribbled down a quick new entry, before going to use the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, the Fox in front of him was half between the haggard Fox from yesterday, and the energetic Fox from only a few days ago. His eyes were no longer bloodshot, his fur less matted and more soft and fluffy again. But there was still a sadness in his eyes he couldn't shake, something he wasn't ready to shake yet. "Who am I?" he whispered to his reflection. He mulled this over for some time, but he was still unsure of weather or not he wanted to know yet. Washing up a little, Fox soon headed back out to the living room, and sat across from King.

"While you were cleaning up, Fido called" King said in between chews.

"Oh?" Fox asked, looking over to the phone instinctual.

"Something about... leveling the playing field or whatever, he just wanted you to meet up with him at his place at two" Fox nodded at this, almost beginning to shake in worry and excitement. Fido had mentioned that he was in the middle of an unconventional relationship, and it was probably no coincidence that he wanted to "level the playing field." It was also no coincidence that Fido wasn't going to meet up with him here, he was trying to coax Fox into coming outside, even if it was for a little bit. Fox appreciated that, a small genuine smile forming on his muzzle as he mulled this over. King soon took the bowls they had eaten out of and went to wash them, Fox grabbing his bomber jacket and sliding it back on. He had a good hour to kill before having to meet up with Fido, but he saw no harm in getting ready already.

Fox grabbed his journal again, going to continue writing his journal entry for the past day and this morning. He couldn't really understand it, but working on his journal was a lot of fun to him, no matter how good or bad the entry, if he was writing it, things felt good... or at least better. The small little book was almost full, and he'd need to pick up a new one soon. He remembered first getting this as a present one Christmas, not quite sure why he had gotten a journal, and not sure if he'd ever use it. But now? It was legitimately enjoyable to him. "What are you writing buddy?" King asked, sitting down. Fox instantly closed the book, holding it firmly closed.

"N-nothing King!" Fox yelped, King stammered to apologize almost right away, and Fox instantly felt kind of guilty for blowing up. "It's... my journal. I'm pretty secretive about it, and with everything recently, I'm so on edge about everything. Sorry for the outburst"

"It fine Fox, in fact it's more than fine, it's understandable. I'd hate it if somebody pried into thoughts I only meant for myself."

"Do you have thoughts like that?"

"Don't we all?"

"Yeah... I guess we do... if you ever need to... vent, I'm your guy"

"I could say the same to you" King said back, and for that brief instant, Fox knew that King would probably never, ever hurt him intentionally, if ever.

"M-maybe this afternoon... Not yet though... okay?"

"Take all the time you need Fox" King said solemnly, patting Fox's shoulder supportively. The duo chatted for a little whole after that, just aimlessly talking about the past, which for them usually meant from the day they met to the day before whatever day they were talking. But today, Fox was stuck in the past, the farther past.

"I was kidnapped you know... Twice" he said randomly at one point.

"T-twice?" King sputtered out "I only saw PE- I mean I only heard you mention that one time right before we met!"

"When I was a puppy..." Fox muttered, not noticing King's near slip up in naming a certain notorious organization. "Of all people it was Grape who really helped save us..." He chuckled a little.

"Grape... The cat?" King asked, thinking over the purple cat, "actually... I've seen her angry, not that surprising." Fox chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Sorry, I don't know why I brought this up... It just kind of popped into my mind" Fox muttered, remembering King's prior reactions to hearing about that kidnapping. King shrugged it off however, and told Fox he can talk about whatever he wants. "Um... Did I ever tell you I wanted to do with my life?"

"I don't think so..." King said, trying to remember.

"I wanna be on the K-9 unit... With Fido and them" Fox said blushing. King chuckled nervously, imagining Fox chasing a criminal, and much to his surprise, he didn't picture Joel.

"I'd say go for it buddy" King replied, a small grin forming. "Maybe you could get me out of a parking ticket"

"How would you get a parking ticket? You're a dog!" Fox said, holding back laughter.

"I mean, maybe if it's a really tiny car..." King said, jokingly miming driving. Fox burst out laughing, it wasn't the funniest thing ever by any means, but to Fox at this moment, it was the greatest thing in the world behind the dog who said it.

 _"Dear Journal,_

 _I just don't know anymore. I really don't. Today should be the worst day ever. Bino found you, and told practically everyone my secrets. Everything is out there now. There's nothing left that I can do to fix it. I ran away from home, I packed my bag and left. I wish I could say I didn't look back... but I did. I couldn't even bring myself to leave the neighborhood, I just sat on the edge of it, hating myself. But yet... things are starting to feel better. I went to King last night, apparently Fido had been conducting a search for me and everything._

 _I came out to him. Fido that is, I"m not ready to talk with King about this... He reacted a lot like Bailey did... so supportive, so caring. Deep down, I know King will be the same, but I just... I can't. I woke up this morning, cuddling him... it wasn't intentionally, it just happened while I was asleep. It felt... good. I wanted to just stay like that all day, but I pulled out and rolled back over on the other side of the bed. I keep thinking about when I was a puppy, and the years before I met King. Everything was so much more simple back then... Hang out with Bino, sneak away to apologize for anything that he did that was too mean... dream about working on the K-9 unit... but now? Everything is tugging me in every direction. I'm swamped in so many different things... but the thing is... I don't think I'd want it any other way. Sometimes... complex is welcome. I think... I think I'm going to tell him. Soon. I think I might burst if I don't. So... the next time I write in here, I'll either be immensely happy or... I don't want to think on it."_


	5. Keeping Secrets

Fox stood on the front porch of Fido's home. After calling the older dog to ensure Bino would not be present during this little get together, Fox was actually somewhat excited to meet up with Fido. But, the husky was also rather nervous about the entire situation. In all the years he had known Fido, not once had the dog sounded so nervous, this was something big. Preparing himself for whatever Fido might have to say, Fox rung the doorbell and waited. At first nobody came to the door, the silence was deafening. However, the door soon opened up, and someone who was definitely _not_ Fido opened the door. "S-Sabrina?" Fox stammered out, eyeing the small black cat inquisitively. Sabrina nodded, a distinct feline grin across her muzzle.

"Fido's in the living room, he's pretty anxious to get this over with" she replied.

"Um... is your master here?" Fox asked, still unsure how she fit into the whole situation.

"Nope! It's just the three of us here right now, Fidey thought that it'd be better for everyone that way"

"Okay, sounds good... I think!" Fox said in a half cheerful tone, heading inside. "Wait... Fidey?" If Fox hadn't already put two and two together at that, he sure enough did when he entered the other room. Sabrina had sat down on the small couch, her paw tightly interlocked with Fido's. She seemed fine, giving her signature grin, but Fido seemed far more embarrassed. The always calm and collected dog had a blush on his face, and he tried to avoid direct eye contact. This hit Fox like a train. One of his closest friends in the world was a cat lover, and not only that he hid it from Fox all this time. "You could have told me..." Fox whimpered, hurt that his friend had kept such a monumental secret.

"I could say the same to you buddy" Fido muttered, a half grin on his face. Fox sighed, he was right. He was absolutely right. They were both keeping a secret, and even thought they both had good reasons to do so, sharing it with people who you know support you can be a relief.

"What am I doing?" Fox asked out loud, realizing a major error. King. King deserved to know, actually, he _needed_ to know. King had done nothing but support him this whole time, and he didn't even know what the reason behind it was. "Uh... thank you for this Fido... but I've got to go do something I've needed to do for some time" the husky rushed out from the home and back to King's house.

He got there within a matter of minutes, panting a little from the sprint. His abrupt entrance startled the corgi, making him jump a little in his seat. "Wh-where's the fire Fox?" he asked chuckling, patting the spot next to him for Fox to sit down. He did so, taking one last deep breath before he collected his thoughts.

"I've been hiding why I came here, why I can't go home... and Fido showed me how wrong that is. The reason I'm here right now, and not at home, why I've been so moody, is because I'm gay. I've known it for about two years now, and before this week it was a secret between me and Bailey. But, Bino found my journal, the one I was writing in this morning, and he found out. The whole neighborhood knows, m-my dad knows too by now, and he... he never was very open to stuff like this. So... I'm here now, and I just want you to know that's why." Fox was surprised he managed to say all that, especially without breaking down, but he did it. Fox had come out to King, but now came the most important part. "Read it."

"H-huh?" King asked, still processing the load of information that was just dumped on him.

"The journal King, read it... please, it'll be easier than saying what comes next. He stood up and grabbed his journal, flipping to a specific entry and handing it to King. Shaking a little, King read the entry slowly, pouring over each scrawled word with intensive detail. King looked up at Fox once or twice while reading, the husky unable to give him a look back. It was truly an awkward moment, but one that needed to happen eventually.

 _"I came to a realization today about myself. I have a deep desire to be with one dog. He's the nicest, cutest, most amazing dog I've ever met. He can be a little abrasive, but when he's happy, it's just the most amazing thing to see. I want to be the one who keeps him happy. I want to be able to hug him and not have to explain it as getting caught up in the moment. I want him. I want King. I could be with him, and never need another thing or another dog ever again. He's something special. I have no idea if he's into males or females, and I don't intend to ask him, not yet anyways. I don't want to destroy what we have by pushing too far too fast."_


	6. Author's Note: I've Been Away!

**NOTE: THIS IS NOT THE NEXT "CHAPTER" OF THE STORY. THIS IS A NOTE EXPLAINING MY ABSENCE FROM IT.**

Hey there! It's me! The author! So uh, I started this account months back, and I sorta... stopped? A part of it was a huge case of writer's block, my PC dying leaving me on a sorta bad laptop, and a bunch of other stuff.

So uh... imagine my surprise when I check back in and people really, really want me to continue! My writing on DA doesn't have nearly as big of a following, and I can go weeks upon months without posting without as much as a cough safe for a few close friends. So... I guess this means I should get back to writing, huh?

If you wanna discuss something, leave a review or PM me! I'll try to be on a bit more and bring out another chapter soon!

And seriously, thanks a ton for the support, like, wow! You guys rock.

\- MW


End file.
